No More Reason To Live
by Inu-chan
Summary: He's gone and Kurama's crying, wanting his Fire-Demon to come back to him.
1. Kitsune Tear Gems

No More Reason To Live "Fox Tear Gems"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He looked at the gem, the gem that his sister gave him... to give to her "brother."  
  
He smiled.  
  
For some odd reason... he felt...  
  
He felt as if he had no reason to fight or to go on living...  
  
He finally found his inner peace....  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Ssshhhhh. Come, I'm sure, I'm sure he had a very good explanation for all of this. Sssshhhh..."  
  
"B-but, why, why did he leave without saying good-bye to me? I-I should have told him, maybe-maybe he wouldn't have left~!"  
  
She held him close to her chest.   
  
She did her best to comfort him, did her very best of a cousin can do.  
  
He just kept on crying, and she let him. There was no shame of crying when the one you loved has left.  
  
There was no shame of crying to let others know how you feel.  
  
No shame at all.  
  
She stroke the red soft silky hair, stroke his head, stroke his cheeks and warped her arms about him, rocking him side to side.  
  
"Sssshhhhh..."  
  
He clung on to her, warped her long soft black-blue hair around his body, burying his face into the soft fabric of her clothes.  
  
"I loved him, I loved him. And... and he left me!"  
  
She rubbed her head against his...  
  
Arms around his shoulders...  
  
His head against her chest...  
  
The still night filled with crying...  
  
...Finally....  
  
Finally, he fell asleep, still in her arms...  
  
He fell asleep, still clinging onto her, barely. She continued to stroke his hair, feeling his heart beat against her.  
  
That's what had lulled him to sleep, from the sound of her heart beating against his ear...  
  
She peeked over and bit her lip.  
  
Even though he was asleep, he was still crying. She hugged him close to her and buried her face into the flamming silky hair, holding closer where he won't feel the coldness of loneliness.  
  
Warm tears slide down her cheeks, and a bit of blood drawn from her lip, as she held him close to her.  
  
Cry all you want, cry all you need. Like I said before...  
  
There is no shame in crying... 


	2. Angel of Sadness

No More Reason To Live "Angel of Sadness"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
He's crying again.  
  
The whimpering and the sniffing reached her ears, she looked up from the stove where she was cooking and looked towards the hallway.  
  
Should she go find him?  
  
Should she go comfort him?  
  
Should she go bother him?  
  
Should she go call the others?  
  
Should she go call his mother?  
  
Or...  
  
Should she just leave him alone?  
  
It's been only a week since he disappeared withoug a trace, without a clue, without saying goodbye to the person that would ever care for him. She did her best to comfort him in anyway.  
  
They all did their best.  
  
Yusuke...  
  
Kuwabara...  
  
Keiko...  
  
Botan...  
  
Koenma...  
  
Puu...  
  
Shizuru...  
  
Yukina...  
  
Shiori...  
  
Yomi...  
  
Shura...  
  
And even Mukuro.  
  
They all did their best. And he did his best to be grateful, but it just didn't work out at all. His mother came over whenever she could, and his cousin did her best to get him to lighten up. But...  
  
He's still crying.  
  
~*~  
  
Lii slowly moved towards Kurama's closed door and used her free hand to genlty knock on his door. "Kurama? Please, Kurama you've got to eat. You haven't ate anything all this week."  
  
She opened up the door to see it was darken just a bit. Sighing, Lii put the tray down and went to go open up hte curtains. A hand reached out and grabbed her shirt, she gave a squeak being turned around quickly and a face being buried against her stomach.  
  
Right away, Lii felt her shirt dampen and not before long, the wetness reached her skin. Kurama clinged onto her, holding her stomach close to his face as he mourn and cry and cry and cry.  
  
He felt arms warp around his head, holding him close to her. And they both stayed like that for sometime, before Kurama finally pulled his head away and looked up at his cousin with glistening green eyes.  
  
"Kurama, kurama, kurama..." Lii repeated his name over and over, as if to make sure he would stay alive and not fade away into nothingness. She cupped his face in her hands and looked him into his eyes.  
  
"Kurama, you've got to pull yourself together. You've got stop going the way you are, if you continued. Then.. then..."  
  
Now, she was crying.  
  
He had stopped crying, but she was crying.  
  
Kurama sat up onto his knees, wondering why she was the one crying. And genlty and swiftly he folded her into his arms.  
  
"You will die and you promise me," She looked up into his face with her blye eyes. "That you wouldn't leave me alone, that you'll always be there for me. Like I.. like I..." Her voice died away.  
  
Kurama kissed her forehead and buried his head in her soft black hair. "Like I promise my human mother, before she died." She sat up and looked at him.  
  
"'Koji.. you got... you got to stay alive. You got to stay alive until... until you find out what life really is... until then... you got to stay alive....'" She quoted her mother's last words. Kurama watched her.  
  
Watched her tears slide down her cheeks.  
  
He reached over and pulled her close for an embrace. She was right, he couldn't keep going the way he was going.  
  
He couldn't leave her again like he did last time. He had a promise to keep and somebody he loved deeply, to find.  
  
Kurama promised he was going to heal and once he did.   
  
He was going to find him. 


	3. Hurt Me, Hate Me, Kill Me, Say You Don't...

No More Reason To Live "Hurt Me, Hate Me, Kill Me, Say You Don't Love Me, But Don't Leave Me"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
They stood there face to face, none of them moving, none of them speaking.  
  
He was still beautiful just the way he remembered him. Those red eyes, the small frame, the same clothes, and his overwhelming scent.  
  
He moved towards him.  
  
He moved back.  
  
Swiftly he pulled out his rose whip, and swiftly he put it back in his hair.  
  
His red eyes widen, his clothes were split in half.  
  
The green eyes looked at his soft skin and raised a hand out to grab him. He couldn't protest as his mouth was claimed by another, the kiss was deepen and he then pulled apart, his tongue slipping back into his mouth as his stuck out a little.  
  
He was then flung onto the bed, two strong but soft hands pinned both his arms out.  
  
The green eyes travled over his body. "There's don't seem to be any scars on your body." He spoke. The red eyes widen.  
  
~*~  
  
Kurama rest his head against his chest. "Kurama, what are you so mad about?" Hiei finally asked, wondering how long his fox was searching... just for him?  
  
"Why..." The tears were coming again. "Why did you leave me? Why didn't you say goodbye?" He did his best to keep his voice calm.  
  
"Cause," Hiei began. "I have no desire to go on living. I found my inner peace and I..." He struggle with the words, struggle to make sure they come out right.  
  
"Why, don't you have a desire to keep on living?" Kurama pushed himself up. "Is it because my love for you? Should I have not pour my love upon you? Should I have not tried to heal your loneliness?"  
  
Hiei eyes grew wide. "_______...."  
  
No, that wasn't it my beloved fox, my lover, my koibito. That wasn't it at all...  
  
He watched his fox begin to cry, watching how much pain that was being poured out by tears from his green eyes.  
  
"If you've lost your reason to live... and you feel no attachment to this world." The tears kept leaking from the green pools. "Then at least... please... can't you go on living for my sake?!"  
  
Hiei watched him cry.  
  
Kurama lowered himself to Hiei, warping his arms around his neck and burying his face against him.  
  
Kurama... please...  
  
Hiei slowly began to undo Kurama's shirt and slid it off him.  
  
"Hiei... please..." Kurama whispered in his ear. "please... keep on living, even... even if you don't love me anymore..."  
  
His muscles tensed. He moved his head towards Kurama's face, to see he was still crying. "Don't say I don't love you anymore, fox. I still do and will always do."  
  
Claim by another kiss, slowly Hiei removed the rest of his fox's clothing.  
  
~*~  
  
I'll go on living for you sake...  
  
Beacuse I love you...  
  
Because I care for you...  
  
Because I caused you pain...  
  
Because you're mine...  
  
Whenever you come to a dead end and feel like giving up...  
  
I'll make a way for you...  
  
Until your death means the sametime as mine...  
  
Because your alive...  
  
I keep on living for you..  
  
Kurama...  
  
~+ Owari +~ 


End file.
